The Mysterious Kids From Math Class
by headlines don't sell papes
Summary: "And the moral of the story is: never trust the mysterious kids from math class." When Lauren Ciella and her best friend Natalia are taken from their own world in 2013, they find themselves in the midst of romance, mystery, and...a strike. What could possibly go wrong?


They were strange. Almost too strange, mysterious. Didn't want to be part of anybody's group or team, they always made their own. Seven teenagers, in the 11th grade, always dressed in the same black sweater and pants ensemble.

The...supposed...leader, a boy named Landon, was lanky and had a slight slouch. He had brown hair that was usually spiked up and dark brown eyes, when he wasn't wearing his sunglasses, which he almost always did. Landon had the same dark expression on his face, an expression of sultry and defeat. Legend has it he smells a mixture of cologne and rum. I don't really know what all of the girls in my classes see in him unless they're looking to get themselves killed.

The group's second in command, a short girl who everyone called "Liz". She's all into the gossip and glamour with our grade. She's blonde, but certainly not stereotypically dumb. I think she's in charge of recruiting new members. They add someone every week but they still always have to seem seven people. Rumor has it they murder the non-worthy group members and find a new one so no one gets suspicious. These two, Liz and Landon, are the top dogs of the group and the only ones I remembered, since they change so fast.

Me? Just your average 16 year old girl. Average Tumblr, average grades, except in English and History. I love history, musicals, and Newsies. Anyways I have red-brown hair that waves and curls like the ones you see on hair commercials. Well, it better the hell look like that or I get up at six in the morning for nothing. I am slightly above average height, my eyes are blue and my face is very freckly. Is that even a word?

I can either be very social, or very anti-social. I like Newsies. No, I don't like Newsies, I love Newsies. Everything about it...it's amazing. The singing, the dancing, the acting, the way everything came together in the end it's just beautiful. Not to mention the Newsies, they're pleasing to the eye.

So where my story begins is in gym class on a Wednesday afternoon. We get away with running on the track that's connected to the city park and my high school, and had a free period. So we decided to split into teams and play a classic game of Red Rover, like we did when we were younger. You know, the game where you have to run and try to break through two peoples arms. It was me, Jesse Parks, my best friend Natalia Mason, Carter Loftlon, Kolby Andrews, and Andrea Liesl against the mysterious kids from math class. Well, they weren't only from math class. Also Life Science, Home Ec, and History. Natalia is also in those classes, and English.

"Red Rover, Red Rover, we call Lauren over." called Landon in a monotone voice. So I back up, telling Kolby and Natalia to slingshot me towards them.

"Go through Landon and Liz." screamed Andrea, as I let go of Natalia and Kolby's hands and sprint towards Liz and Landon. I'm running as fast as I could go. I was the best girl in the 11th grade at the 60 meter sprint. This was just 54 meters shorter, that's all.

I could see but not quite hear Landon and Liz muttering something beneath their breath.

* * *

Everything's black. Where am I?

There's light again, and a lot of noise. I don't have time to distinguish the sounds because Natalia comes out of nowhere and lands on top of me.

I know this place, it looks familiar to me. An alley of some sorts?

"Natalia!" I exclaim, looking down at her outfit. She's wearing a long brown skirt and a white blouse. Her gorgeous blonde hair is astray in her face from her fall.

"What are you wearing?" she asks me. I look down. I'm wearing a blue skirt, not light or dark, with a light blue sash that ties around my waist. I have a white blouse on with the sleeves rolled up and I have brown lace-up workboots on.

This already looks like a recipe for disaster.

We leave the alley in to a street flooded with people. It's crazy. Suddenly, I hear something that sounds awfully like something out of Newsies. So, naturally, I look around. My eyes stop upon seeing Jack Kelly, Les, and David Jacobs. I tense up.

"I know where we are."

"Where?"

"New York City, 1899."

"You're getting a bit too crazy over Newsies, Lauren."

"Okay, then go buy a newspaper." I point over to Jack. He must of saw me pointing at him because it seemed like Jack and Natalia made eye contact and he made his way over to us. She hit me lightly on the arm to signal '_Nice going, idiot._'.

"Care to buy a pape, ladies?" he asked, almost as if he was flirting with us. I smiled my famous lopsided smile that my mother said could melt any guys heart.

"Actually," I look over to Natalia, "my friend Natalia was about head over to you boys and buy one. I'm Lauren. What's your name?" he glanced at Natalia, then replied.

"Jack. Jack Kelly, at least that's what me mudda' calls me."

Natalia just looked at me.


End file.
